Perbedaan
by andika yoga
Summary: akankah perbedaan memisahkan cinta mereka. YAOI : SN


Disclaimer: akang Masashi-sama desu

Pairing: SasuNaru, slight : GaaNaru, ItaKyuu, NaruHina, SasuSaku

Warning: Fict ini mengandung semacam virus yang membuat pembaca merasa kesakitan saat membacanya, Ms Typo's, di jamin bakal hancur, gak menarik, ide pasaran, YAOI, yang NORMAL DILARANG BACA

Note : karena banyak yang bilang cerita yoga-san yang itu plagiat, jujur yoga kesel, dibilah copas, amburadul(pasti), di bilang gak ngehargai atau apalah

Lets go*teriak

Eits sebelum itu yoga mau balesan Review buat yang remake Alive

TO: Reviewer di Remake Alive

Ichi: Rea: wanjir, guegak nyangka hasilnya juga begituan, OOC banget yaa…. Cocok gak cocok itu karena OOC

Ni: Pecinta NaruGaa: Udah baca nama akunmu gak "NaruGaa" ka? Unutk apa kamu baca fict GaaNaru, bilang ajha kepo, atau kamu udah gallon gara2 susah nemu fict NaruGaa, kacian deh *uwek

San: Uchiha Sasuke : wah hontou arigato gozaimasu, yoga-san mah, kesusahan pas ngeremake chapter 3, soalnya itu haru banya yang Hapus

Yon: Kusuma Lya : sabar, yoga harus banya hapus2 di chapter 3, nyesuaiin adegan

Go: Qamara Lysa… : gue gak ngerti elu ngomong ape sih?

Roku : name yukidara : sabar yo

Nanatsu : : iya, sabar

Hachi: lover NaruSasu NaruGaa : udah baca nama akun lo gak coeg. NaruGaa kan? Dah jangan ganggu "remake fict" gue

Kyuu: Mifta cinya : udah kan aku bilang banyak typos

Juu : Midkine : asal elu tau, ada di adegan live asli yang membahas akatsuki, terpaksa gue hapus, klo gue cuman tuker dialog itu bakal banyak flame tau, asal elu tau remake itu susah banget, kayak maksa ngerubah alur yang di sukain ama author yang punya

Chapter 1 : permulaan dari segalanya

Author Pov

Di sebuah kerajan yang bernama "The Kingdom(udah ayak pelajaran biologi kayak kingdom Protista*curhatan Author) of Uchiha" yang di pimpin oleh Uchiha Fugaku, anak dari Uchiha Madara, Fugaku memiliki seorang istri yang cantik bernama Uchiha Mikoto, dan mereka memiliki keturunan sebanyak 2 orang, yang pertama adalah Uchiha Itachi dan bungsunya bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Di dunia ini hiduplah bangsa vampire yaitu Uchiha, mereka terkenal sebagai vampire yang haus akan kekuasaan, kekuatan dll, tidak ada daerah yang tidak bisa di taklukkan oleh mereka, kecuali 1 yaitu The Kingdom of Senju, yah… Senju berada 1 tingkat di atas kekuasaan, mereka vampire yang aus akan cinta kasih, namun sewaktu-waktu mereka akan berubah sebaliknya bahkan uchiha pun tidak sanggup melwannya.

"Fugaku-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan" Tanya istrinya

"hn, entahlah" jawab sang raja

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa putra-putra kita belum menikah yaa… padahal umur mereka sudah 200 tahun" ucap sang Raja

*Note : 10 tahun= 100th, 20th = 200th, 30th = 300th, ini berfungsi untuk vampire

" kau lupa ananta, itu umur sasuke, kalo itachi udah 250th , hahhh…. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memeluk seorang cucu…." Keluh Mikoto sebagai istri seorang uchiha fugaku

" penyakitku rasanya kambuh lagi" ucap Fugaku

"kemana perginya sasuke" Tanya mikoto

" sedang pergi jalan-jalan ke daerah manusia, pasti ingin mencari mangsa lagi" ucap fugaku yang sudah tau kebiasaan anaknya itu, setelah menghisap habis darah korban, dengan senang hati sasuke memberikan tubuh korban ke ular peliharaanya yang di namai Aoda, yang di berikan oleh penasehat kelautan bernama orochimaru

" semoga saja sasuke cepat kembali" ucap sasuke

Sasuke Pov

" oi.. pelayan cepat layani aku" ucapku yang sudah bosan baru datang sudah di acuhkan

" Baik tuan" ucap seorang pelayan laki-lai yang kuketahui namanya yaitu 'Uzumaki Naruto'

" Uzumaki, cepat berikan aku sebotol wine terbaik dari Bar bos mu ini" ucap ku masih dengan nada memerintah

" kashikomarimashita " ucap Naruto lalu pergi menuju bartender

Mari kita jelaskan sosok Uzumaki Naruto, tinggi sekitar 161 cm, gender ternyata seorang laki-laki, padahal aku kiranya perempuan, soalnya dia pakai pakian pelayan perempuan, baru kulitah kea rah dada, ternyata itu rata, layaknya lapangan sepak bola sedang tandu tampa rumput, kulit tan cerah, rambut kuning, perawakan selalu ceria seolah-olah tidak ada masalah dalam hidupnya, dan 1 hal yang sempat membuatku tertarik padanya, wanginya, tubuhnya, dllnya membuatku mabus seperti jatuh cinta, ekhm.. uchiha tidak boleh seperti itu, gengsi nomor 1. Tidak kusangka aku bisa jaatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki? Apa LAKI-LAKI? Aku kira diriku ini 100% NORMAL ternyata aku BIP…..(sensor), ya aku hanya bip(sensor) untuk pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto, baiklah karena dia sudah membuat aku terkena jatuh cinta, maka siapkalah dirimu uzumaki naruto untuk menjadi istri? Eh salah suami? Eh salah,, uke-ku untuk selamanya…. Hahahahaha

"ano sumimasen, kenapa anda tersenyum-senyum tuan?" Tanya naruto dengan kepala di merengkan kea rah kanan lengkap dengan hiasan kuping neko dia atasnya

"betsuni, sudahlah, cepat berikan aku wine itu" kata sasuke lalu di sambutnya wine yang kini sudah beralih ke tangan sasuke

Skip Time

Ruang boss bar "welcome"

"jadi kamu sudah tidak mau memberikan orang itu padaku.. pecat dia, lalu akan kutawari dia untuk bekerja di kastilku" ucapku seraya menjilat-jilat lehet boss dari pemilik bar tersebut

"ba-baiklah.. a-aku a-kan me-mecatnya" kata boss tersebut dengan suara bergetar

"cepat buat surat pemecatannya, aku minta dalam waktu 1 menit, kalau tidak… hum… darahmu ternyata cukup banya" kata sasuke masih dengan posisi diceruk leher boss kafe tersebeut, kini posisi boss tersebut tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya

"i-ini surat pemecatanya..." kata si boss lalu menyerahkan kepada sasuke

"arigato…. Saa…. Ucapkan sayonara…." Icapku lalu dengan cepat menusukkan kedua taringku ke leher pemuda yang mejabat sebagai bos tersebut

"ARGH…." Teriak lantang si boss pemilik kafe tersebut, untungnya ruangan ini kedap sekali terhadap suara dari dalam

Tak butuh beberapa menit aku sudah menghabiskan darah yang ada di tubuh boss tersebut, lalu dengan rapi ku usap bibirku yang belepotan dengan manusia

"cih makanan manusia tidak enak semua, terasa hambar sekali, beda dengan darah yang mereka peroleh dari makanan menjijikan tersebut" ucapku seraya membersihkan noda darah yang menempel di leher korban

Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang dari pada ketahuan

At di luar ruangan boss

 _"tidakkk… apa yang terjadi dengan boss-ku, dia terlihat… terlihat…"_

Hahh jadi vampire itu ternyata surat

 _"loh surat apa ini…, i-ini…. Aku di pecat, memangnya apa salahku…. Kedo kok ada selembar kertas di sampingnya"_

 _'_ _datanglah ke istana aws. Kami membutuhkan beberapa pelayan pribadi, anda akan langsung di terima, Uzumaki-san'_

 _"baiklah daripada aku jadi beban buat aniki, lebih baik aku cari kerja"_

Begitulah yang aku dengar dari ruangan tersebut, karena vampire memiliki pendengaran yang bagus, sekali pun ruangan kedap suara, karena suara merambat pasti melalui medium, seberapa kecilnya itu medium penghantarnya….

'ah, dari pada aku di dalam bar ini dan tiba-tiba aku di curigai lebih baik aku keluar saja' batinku dalam hati

At luar Bar Welcome

" hy sasuke-kun. Sudah dapat mangsa baru" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven di ikat dan menjuntai ke bawah

"hn begitulah aniki, bahkan lebih baik" ucapku berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta terhadap seorang manusia, terlebih lagi seorang laki-laki yang berparas wanita

" sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan hal yang semestinya kau dapatkan, atau kau sudah jatuh cinta?" Tanya itachi seperti sedang intrograsi

" Dari mana aniki tau?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya

" kau lupa tadi aku sempat melihatmu masuk ke bar 'Welcome' lalu jatuh cinta terhadap seorang pelayan yang sebenarnya itu manusia" jawab itachi

" Kau sudah tau kan apa yang terjadi jika vampire menikah dengan manusia" Ingat Itachi kepada Sasuke

" ya, aku sudah tau, tapi aku akan menghancurkan perbedaan dan menjadikan Naruto pasangan hidupku" ucapku mantap

" jika kau terus bersikeras, ubah Naruto-mu menjadi vampire, dengan begitu dia tidak akan terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh, lagi pula mebuat serum agar pria bisa hamil itu membutuhkan waktu 3 tahun umur manusia sasuke" Ingat Itachi yang sudah mengetahui apa jalan pikiran adiknya itu

" Tak usah kau beritahu aku sudah paham" ucapku seolah-olah tidak tau semuanya

" Soshite.. jika tubuh induknya tidak kuat maka si bayi akan memakan tubuh induknya" ingat itachi lagi

" Sudah cukup ceramahnya… kau juga sama aniki, saat memperkenalkan vampire benama siapa itu…"ucapku berusaha mengingat

" Kyuubi" jawab itachi

" Nah, itu dia, kau sadar jika kyuubi itu laki-laki hah" kataku sambil emosi

" Setidaknya peluangnya untuk selamat 50%, dan aku akan mengusahakannya menjadi setidaknya 60%, kalau manusia cuman sekitar 20% Sasuke" ucap itachi

"urusi ajha kehidupanmu dulu aniki" kataku lalu berlalu meninggalkan aniki yang masih pasrah terhadap pilihanku

Lalu aku jalan kaki menuju mobil yang sudah aku parkirkan di tempat parker(ya iyalah…), ku ambil kunci mobil yang aku simpan di saku celanaku

Tit-Tot(anggap bunyi kendaraan mobil yang udah di buka), lalu aku masuk ke dalam motor dan tdak lama kemudian aku melajukan mobil mewah yang di berikan oleh otousan kepadaku.

Kerajaan Uchiha

Kuparkirkan mobil kesayanganku itu kedalam garasi, lalu aku langsun masuk ke dalam, lalu aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam kastik eh ralat istana kerajaan Uchiha, melihat para maid dan butler sedang sibuk, aku sih gak perduli dengan mereka, langsung saja aku pergei ke lantai 3 tempat tidurku aliar kamar tidur seluas 10 x 10 meter plus ruangan kedap suara yang di desain khusus untuk para vampire, orang tuaku sudah tau kebiasaanku yaitu suka one night stand, tapi khusus untuk bocah tan tersebut setidaknya aku harus memiliki ytubuhnya kalau perlu lengkap dengan jiwa dan juga AI-nya. Baiklah sekian penjelasan untuk Uchiha bungsu alias aku. *author ngetik gaje nih.

Langsung saja aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, ya pastinya untuk mandi lah masak fup2, tidak uchiha sekali. Setelah sampai di kamar mandi langsung saja kutanggal kan pakianku dan segera mandi. Ketika selesai mandi tidak sengaja aku mendengar ketukan pintu ya pastinya pasti dari depan kamarku lah, masak kamar aniki ku

" Sasuke-sama, ada seorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, dia seorang pria dengan kulit tan mata shapire" jelas salah satu prajurit

" hn, silahkan masuk" ucapku mempersilahkan calun suami eh salah calon uke untuk hidupku selamanya

" wah… kita bertemu lagi ya.." ucapku berusaha ramah dengan pemuda yang ku cintai tersebut

"Be-benarkah ini rumah… eh… kamar uchiha Sasuke" kata Naruto yang sepertinya gugup melihat tubuhku yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit bagian bawah tubuhku

"Hn"(iya) ucapku berusaha seperti uchiha

" Apa tugasku hari ini, sepertinya anda membubuhkan tanda tangan di surat penawaran kerja yang saya bawa" Ucap Naruto formal

"Hn, biar aku lihat" ucapku, "ini benar tanda-tanganku, mulai sekarang kamu menjadi butler khususku, di kamarku ada 2 kamar tidur 1 untuk ku, 1 nya lagi untuk kamu, kamu boleh tidur di kamarku, urusan makanan kamau boleh membaca buku yang khusus aku tulis mengenai makanan kesukaanku" Ucapku berbohong di bagian makanan faavori, sebenarnya makanan favoritku adalah darah, karena teknologi vampire yang sdah kini vampire tidak perlu khawaitr tentang makanan manusia yang masuk kedalam ˚˚tubuh merekan, karena makanan manusia hanya menghasilkan 40% energy untuk beraktifitas untuk vampire

"Hai, Kashikomarimashita, Uchiha-sama" ucap Naruto sambik berojigi 35˚ (ini udah paling sopan untuk ojigi)

"hn, tidak usah pakai nama margaku, cukup sasuke" ucapku "mulai sekarang tugasmu adalah tolong bersihkan kotoran, debu atau apalah yang ada dikamarku, tapi kalau mau membersihkan kotak besar itu ingat hati-hati, di situ ada ular kesayangan ku" larangku sambil menunjuk kotak dari besi atau bisa di bilang penjara mini untuk ular koleksiku satu-satunya

"Hai" ucap Naruto sambil berojigi 35°

"Kalau begitu aku akan keruangan keluarga lalu jalan-jalan sebentar, aku minta ruangan ini bersih selama 2 jam" ucapku

"Hai" ucap Naruto masih dalam ojigi

" Kalau begitu jaa" ucapku lalu dengan sengaja mengangkat dagu Nruto lalu mengecupnya sekilas di bagian bibir

Naruto Pov

Aku terbelalak sejenak saat sasuke alias bossku menciumku walaupun itu cuman sekilas, jujur saat melihat sasuke dalam keadaan toples sempat membuat rona di wajahku, dan aku bisa meresakan wajahmu memanas, dan sepertinya itu di sadari oleh sasuke, apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang lelaki? Sebab jantungku sempat berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, sama seperti saat aku pacaran dengan hinata. Arghhhh aku masih normal, aku masih menyukai wanita beroppai besar, tapi kenapa wajahku memanas, arghhhhh. Lebih Baik aku cepat selesaikan pekerjaaan ini.

Skip_time

"Huah…. Baru seperempat ruangan yang baru ku bersihkan, banyak sekali koleksi barang yang cepar pecah di kamar ini, aku rasa butuh 3 jam untuk membersihknnya, apa semua di rumah eh kastil ini memiliki kamar seluas ini?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri yang entah bisa di dengar oleh orang lain apa tidak

" Loh kok aku malah berbicara sendiri" kataku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku " Aku terlihat Dobe sekali" ejekku pada diri sendiri . "Argh… dari pada berbicara pada diriku sendiri lebih baik aku melanjutkan perkerjaan yang sempat tertunda" kataku lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan

Skip_time

"Argh…. Akhirnya selesai juga, fyuh…" kataku lalu menyeka keringat. "Kata si sasuke, aku boleh tinggal di sini, apa aku boleh meminjam kamar mandi dan pakaiannya? Soalnya sudah sore hari! Argh.. lebih baik aku meminjam saja" kataku lalu mengambil salah satu dari 10 handuk yang sempat aku setrika. Langsung saja aku menuju Kamar Mandi. " huh… mumpung lagi 30 menit dari batas waktu yang di tentukan, jadi aku lebih baik mandi dan beristirahat" kataku lalu melenggang menuju kamar mandi.


End file.
